BioShock 2 Characters
Rapture was a city that attracted the world's best and the brightest, or at least people who had come under the spell of Andrew Ryan's economic and social philosophy. There was a vast assortment of people who came to Rapture: from artists to scientists, from engineers to athletes. After the society dissolved into civil war various citizens struggled to survive and rebuild their lives in the aftermath. Below is a list of known citizens of Rapture who appeared in, or were mentioned in, BioShock 2. Main Characters *Augustus Sinclair *Eleanor Lamb *Sofia Lamb *Subject Delta ''Minerva's Den'' *Charles Milton Porter *Reed Wahl *Subject Sigma *The Thinker Major Characters *Brigid Tenenbaum *Gilbert Alexander *Grace Holloway *Simon Wales *Stanley Poole ''Minerva's Den'' *Brigid Tenenbaum *Pearl Porter Minor Characters *Andrew Ryan *Atlas *"Big Kate" O'Malley *Billy Parson *Carlson Fiddle *Cindy Meltzer *Connor *Daniel Wales *Devin LeMaster *Dodge *Dusky Donovan *Edna *Edward Grimes *Elliot Nelson *Frank Fontaine *Gideon Wyborn *Gloria Parson *Harold Darby *Harold Parson *Jackie Rodkins *Jamie Byass *Leo Hartwig *Lizzy *Mark Meltzer *Mattson *Mike Novak *Murphy *Naledi Atkins *Nigel Weir *Nina Carnegie *Prentice Mill *Rachelle Jacques *Rock Flanagan *Roger *Sammy Fletcher *Sasha *Schrödinger *Silas Bantam *Thomas *Tobias Riefers *Wilson ''Minerva's Den'' *Andrew Ryan *Audrey Hesselgren *Brent Hudson *Christopher di Remo *Ernestine Franklin *Evelyn Klein *Felix Birnbaum *Jack McClendon *Johan Mordhagen *Nicholas Ingraham Mentioned Characters *Albert MilonakisMentioned in the help note for Nico Time cigarettes *Amir *Anna Culpepper *Ava Tate *Bill McDonagh *Dan TateProprietor of Tate Wineries; mentioned in the help note for Tate Merlot. *Diane McClintock *Donny *Ms. EnglertA teacher mentioned in an audio diary by Nina Carnegie. *Jasmine Jolene *J.S. Steinman *Jack *James *James Hollcroft *JimboA friend of Devin LeMaster with lady troubles, mentioned in Dating Tip, by Devin LeMaster. *Julie Langford *Mr. Kowalski''vo_babyjane_ground'' Baby Jane Splicer: "Shh, shh, shh. Mr. Kowalski, shh. I'll see, shh." *Rupert *Sander Cohen *Dr. ShyeraA doctor who worked at Fontaine Clinics, mentioned on a name sign in the clinic. *Stephen Jacques *Dr. Tjan *Tommy Hanrahan *Wilson Freeman *Yi Suchong ''Minerva's Den'' *Frank Fontaine *Gilbert Alexander *MauriceEvelyn Klein's secretary, mentioned by her in her audio diary Vacuum Bot Problems. *Samuel PorterCharles Milton Porter's father, mentioned on the wedding invitation. *Sander Cohen *Sofia LambCharles Milton Porter's Audio Diary: The Wager *Subject DeltaReed Wahl's Audio Diary: Wheels within Wheels *Walter PhilipsPearl Porter's father, mentioned on the wedding invitation. *Wilson Freeman *Yi Suchong Removed Characters *Abram Weisz *Agnes Kirschenbaum *Ava Tate (Appearance only) *Benny *ChadA man harassing Lucinda, mentioned in A Ladylike Defense, by Agnes Kirschenbaum. *Davis Pittman *Dean Martinez *Douglas McDougal *Earl Manley *EddieAn acquaintance of Leonid Berman and an owner of a large amount of ADAM, mentioned in Eddie Made a Score, by Leonid Berman. *James Hollcroft (Appearance only) *Jean-Paul Beauregard *Jerry Baines *Julianne Corona *LaGrasta *Leonid Berman *LucindaA friend of Agnes Kirschenbaum, mentioned in A Ladylike Defense, by Agnes Kirschenbaum. *Thoroughgood Hudson *Tommy Hanrahan (Appearance only) ''Minerva's Den'' *Mrs. AshbyThe Porters' neighbor in London, mentioned in A Message to My Husband, by Pearl Porter. *Augustus Sinclair *BenjaminMaurice's replacement, mentioned in Klein Memo 6, by Evelyn Klein. *Earl ManleyWould have been mentioned in the removed audio diaries: A New Patient? & Threats. *Eleanor LambWould have been mentioned in the removed audio diary: Eleanor's Father. *Mr. CsuricsAn employee in charge of recording announcements, mentioned in Klein Memo 1, by Evelyn Klein. *Miss HillsAn employee fired for an interdepartmental affair, mentioned in Klein Memo 3, by Evelyn Klein. *Mr. VanamanAn employee in charge of overseeing repair and upkeep, mentioned in Klein Memo 4, by Evelyn Klein. References de:BioShock 2 Charaktere fr:Personnages de BioShock 2 es:Personajes de BioShock 2 ru:Персонажи в BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Characters Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Characters